Chained to you
by NatalieRosenberg
Summary: One-shot. Ruby goes back to the library to unchain Belle.


Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, otherwise this is what would've happened at the end of the last episode.

**Chained to you**

Ruby entered the library and spotted Belle sitting on the floor where she'd left her earlier that night. The girl had her head in her hands, and suddenly a wave of regret washed over Ruby. She felt horrible for chaining the other girl, after everything she'd done for her that evening.

"Hi" Ruby said shyly.

Belle lifted her head and widened her eyes as a big grin started to form on her lips. "You're alive!"

"I am" Ruby's heart fluttered at the beautiful girl smiling in front of her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, I'm so glad! I was scared out of my mind. Don't ever do this to me again."

"I don't think I'll have to" Ruby said as she started walking towards Belle and unchaining her. "I wasn't me. Who killed Billy, I mean. It was that bastard George all along."

Belle's grin grew ever wider and Ruby's heart skipped a beat. Or maybe two beats. "I knew it couldn't have been you. I just knew it."

"Yeah, you did. You believed in me even when I couldn't do it. Why?"

"Because I see the good in you. Always have, always will. It doesn't matter whether your human or wolf, you're good, Ruby. Please don't ever forget that again. And if you do, I'll remind you. Because it's the truth." Belle reached Ruby's face and wiped away the tear that had fallen from her eye, while giving her a reassuring smile.

"I am really sorry I chained you up, I have no excuses" Belle started to open her mouth to say something but Ruby put a finger over her lips. "Wait. Let me finish. I really am sorry, Belle. Maybe I could make it up to you by buying you some drinks? Like a girl's night, but for real this time. Please?"

"So…. You wanna take me out on a date?" Belle answered jokingly.

Ruby's heart started to race and she blushed violently as she struggled to find her words. "W-what? No! I mean, n-n-no! Not a date, I meant like a girl's night like friends 'cause that's what we are, we're friends, not girlfriends! I mean we are girlfriends 'cause we're friends and we're both girls and we're friends but not like the type that dates and stuff and…"

"Calm down, I was kidding!" Belle said while chuckling. "Is the idea of you and me going out on a date really that horrible to you?"

"No" Ruby whispered under her breath, blushing ever harder, if that was even possible.

"What? I didn't catch that."

Ruby took a deep breath to steady herself and said "No, it isn't. Not at all. Actually, the idea sounds pretty great to me."

"What do you mean?" Ruby blushed again and avoided the other girl's gaze by lowering her head and staring at the floor. "Ruby?"

Ruby didn't look up, so Belle put her hand on the sides of the brunette's face and pulled her head up, staring straight into her eyes. The look she received gave her the answer she needed to reach closer to Red's face and giving her a little peck on the lips before pulling away.

Ruby felt her whole body catching fire as the girl's lips touched hers for just the briefest of seconds. It was enough. Enough to tell her that Belle wanted exactly what she wanted, and enough to reassure her that it was alright to grab the beautiful girl's waist and pull her to herself as her lips hungrily searched for another kiss that would set her insides on fire again.

They both pulled away breathlessly after a few moments and looked into each other's eyes, which were some shades darker than usual. Ruby then pushed Belle's back into the nearest shelf and kissed her again, with even more passion. She seeked for access to Belle's mouth, which was easily granted, and her hands on the girl's waist pulled her impossibly closer while other hands were tangling in her hair.

After a few minutes and some more kisses they finally separated, breathing hard. Belle leaned her forehead to Ruby's and smiled wider than ever before, and so did Ruby. They leaned in for one more quick kiss.

"So" Ruby said after regaining her breath. "How about those drinks?" And shot Belle a sideways grin that melted the girl's heart.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Ruby." Belle said, smiling, as she reached for Ruby's hand, linking their fingers, and they both started walking towards the door, smiling and feeling happier than they thought was possible.


End file.
